Letters from Harry
by SnitchSnatcher
Summary: Harry's loved ones may have died,but that doesn't mean that they are gone. Harry writes letters to them, telling them of his life and feelings, after the war.
1. Lily Potter

Love from Harry

Letter number 1: Lily Potter

Dear Mum,

I know that it's been a long time since you died, but not a day goes by that I don't think of you. You died to save me, and that's why I was able to prevail and defeat Voldemort. So really, I should be saying thank you; so should everyone. Your sacrifice didn't just save me, but everyone, and I know that your sacrifice runs in my blood and veins even now, when he is nonexistent.

I hope that wherever you are now, you're content and optimistic, and don't regret what you so valiantly did. I hope you're with Dad, and Sirius, and everyone else. It aches to think of all the people I love no longer being here, but at least I know that they're with you.

Although I'm surrounded by people who love me, you're not here. There is only so much that they can say. The thing is, I need my Mum; I need _you _Mum. I wish that we could spend Christmas together, and laugh as dad fell asleep on the sofa with his paper hat on. I know that this will sound selfish Mum, but I wish it hadn't been me.

When I saw you in the Mirror of Erised, when I saw you come out of Voldemort's wand in the Graveyard, when I saw you in the forest, it made me think. I imagined you being like Ron's mum, all kind and caring and meeting me off the train at the end of the year. But you're gone. Nothing that I can do will ever change that. I could've used the resurrection stone, I suppose, but I know that it wouldn't of been right. Knowing that it lies somewhere in the forest is very tempting, but I mustn't.

I can lead my own life though now, knowing that I've justified your death, even if you're not here. I wish you could meet Ginny, Ron and Hermione. When I get married to Ginny someday, I'll imagine you there. You'd probably cry; did at Bill and Fleur's wedding, then Dad would do an embarrassing speech and drink too much Butterbeer.

When we have children, I'll name them after you and Dad. I hope one of them has your eyes, just like me. Then I could still see you every time I looked at them. I know you can't spoil them from wherever you are, but I will tell them about you and they will be as proud as I am of you.

I'll never, ever forget you Mum. I know that you'll read this letter somehow, which means that now I've said everything to you that I just wish I could of said before. I love you mum. I miss you.

Love from Harry.

**A/N: **So Yay, my first chapter of Love from Harry is finished! I hope that you liked it, but I doubt it made you cry, as I need more inspiration and practise. After all, this is really only my first story.

To be honest, this was just an opening chapter to help me to kind of realise what kind of thing this is going to be about. I don't think that I will write James, because it would be very similar to this and I don't want to bore you. You can imagine that Harry wrote one to him though, as I'm sure he did.

Also, if you have a suggestion of who I should write, please leave it in a review. It doesn't have to be someone who's dead if you don't want it to be!

Please review, I would love some feedback!

This idea came into my head yesterday, and I searched on Google to see if there was already something like this, but I couldn't find anything, although it probably has been done before. If you have something like this, I apologise; I had no idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter; except the idea of the letters and the title "Letters from Harry".

Letter's from Harry©

Update: If there are spaces at random points, it should say or Ron's Mum. Fanfiction decided not to like for some reason, and has therefore tried to remove her from my fic. All I can say is; "Fanfiction, no Christmas jumper for you!"


	2. Sirius Black

**A/N:** Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, it's much happier, and also, I decided for each letter to tell part of Harry's life in the future, as in like flashbacks, rather than him just writing it in a letter.

If there is a certain event that you would like me to document, I would love a request! And please please please, if you read this please review, it doesn't have to be long, but they really make my day! Enjoy, and I hope there aren't any errors!

Also, sorry for my slow update, that won't happen again, as the next will be up sometime this week!

Also, thank you to my lovely reviewer Iwannabeanauror, you really made my day!

* * *

><p><em><span>Love from Harry<span>__._

_Letter number 2: Sirius Black._

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can__'__t believe so much time has passed since you died; and so I wanted to put down in a letter what you__'__ve missed. A few months ago I married Ginny; you know, Ginny Weasley? Yeah, of course you do. So anyway, here__'__s what happened:_

"Here we go mate; no going back after this!"

"Ron, you could be a bit more optimistic, it _is _supposed to be the happiest day of my life, you know." Harry replied.

"Well one thing I know for sure, I wouldn't have married her, I mean apart from the fact that she's my sister and everything, she gets so annoying when you have to live with her every day, and I really wouldn't want to be on the end of one of her Bat-Bogey hexes!"

"Ron, can you remind me why you're my best man?"

"Don't really know myself actu- oh, bloody hell, there's Muriel! I was hoping she'd forget. Probably just come to annoy everyone, and go on about how old she is. Wish she'd just kick the bucket, I really do. She'd be much more useful up there, she could annoy old Voldy instead." Ron grumbled.

Interrupting the men's conversation, a small wizard approached, his pointed hat bobbing on top of his head. This man was called Walterus Gilbert, and had also taken some of the other Weasley's weddings, such as George's to Angelina. The man was extremely jolly and upbeat, not much unlike the wizard who had performed Bill and Fleur's wedding, now a fair few years ago.

"Gentlemen, the bride is ready to begin the wedding, I trust that you are all set?" He asked in his squeaky voice.

"Of course." Harry said proudly, while Ron muttered something about them taking their time.

"Well then, I shall tell the bride and we will begin!" With this, he bounced off down the large isle occupying the Weasley's garden. So many people were crushed in, all wanting to see the famous Harry Potter getting married. Harry had never imagined that this amount of people would even care, let alone be showing up with extravagant gifts. Not that he minded, of course. Being a hero really did have its perks, as Ron wholeheartedly agreed.

Only a few seconds later, Gilbert hurried back down the aisle, straightening his pointy hat as he did so. When he got to the front, he shot some blue sparks in the air and declared "Let us begin!"

It really was overly dramatic, Harry thought to himself as he waited for Ginny to appear. He didn't mind though, as Ginny had wanted _the _most beautiful wedding, and Harry had obliged, if only to make her happy. The only thing that Harry insisted on was having the wedding at the Burrow. The Burrow and everyone there meant so much to him, and so he knew that it was the only place where he really would like to be married at.

All of a sudden, the traditional wedding march sounded from what seemed to be the ceiling of the marquee, and the chatter abruptly hushed. Harry looked towards the end of altar, and all he saw was Ginny. He was dimly aware of the bridesmaids behind her, including Hermione, and also of the pat on the back from Ron. These things didn't't really register though, as he was staring at Ginny the whole time.

She looked jaw dropping beautifully. Her auburn hair was delicately curled around her shoulders, and her face shone with the beauty of happiness. Her dress was perfect; flowing and flattering. The skirt of the dress shone with tiny crystals, and the long train trailed out behind her. She had completely disregarded her Aunt Muriel's tiara (whom she didn't like in the slightest), and instead had chosen to wear a veil, which wasn't covering her face, but flowing down her slim back.

Even though it sounds cliché, Harry really could only see her. They would both remember this moment for the rest of their lives. As Ginny reached the altar, she handed her flowers to Hermione, who sat down next to Ron on the front row. The flowers that Ginny carried were a beautiful kind of lily, which Hagrid had grown at Hogwarts for her. They had chosen lilies for the obvious reason; to remember Lily Potter. It felt like she really was part of the wedding this way.

Harry and Ginny recited their vows to other, smiling brightly and shedding a few happy tears along the way. Many people in the garden were also wiping tears away; it was a very touching and special moment. The loudest sobbing was from Hagrid, who basically cried from the start to the end of the ceremony. He obviously still thought of Harry as the 11 year old he rescued from the Dursley's's.

As soon as the "I Do's" has been said, they entwined their hands, and little Gilbert showered them with silver stars, therefore bonding them forever. With that, the kiss took place (accompanied by a few wolf whistles) and Ginny was then a Potter.

"Everybody, ladies and gentlemen, please stand up!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

And then just like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, the chairs were placed around tables, newly conjured by the hired party staff, who were specialists in that kind of thing. The dance floor finished off the display, landing in the very centre of the garden, glistening in the July sun.

After the transformation had finished, waiters appeared with trays of food and drink, including everyone's favourite Butterbeer. Ron dashed straight for a tray carrying some Pumpkin Pasties, nearly knocking over the waiter in the process.

"Ronald! How rude; you haven't even congratulated Harry and Ginny and you're already stuffing your face!" Hermione scolded, why almost simultaneously hugging Harry and Ginny, who were currently laughing at Ron's greediness.

"Oh Morry, Barry, conbatoolations, and bankyou bor mabing meeb bee best mab." Ron garbled through his food.

"Honestly Ron, we can't hear a word you're saying; you really should stop making out with your food!" Ginny laughed, with Harry's arm wrapped comfortably around her waist.

At this point, the conversation had to reach an end, as people were rushing over with congratulations and small talk. The rest of the evening passed in such a manner, with beautiful dancing and happy spirits. One of the highlights was when the cake was cut, and a selection of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks exploded from the top, in a very professional manner, that is until one nearly hit Aunt Muriel, and caused quite a commotion. Harry knew better than to think that this was an accident, and was proved right when he saw George laughing to himself.

Just as the first stars started to appear, the guests started to leave, with full stomachs and happy memories. Ginny finally got to talk to her husband alone for the first time that day.

"Did you enjoy today?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Best day of my life!"

"I agree." Ginny sighed happily, and then asked: "Do you think we'll always remember this day Harry?"

"Always." Was his simple, yet perfect answer.

And as they gazed to the future, Ginny had one more thing to say.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

_So there you are. I wasn__'__t lying when I said it was the best day of my life. I wish you could__'__ve been there with me, but I knew you were watching, I knew you all were. I__'__ll never forget you Sirius._

_Love from Harry._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter; except the idea of the letters and the title "Letters from Harry".<p>

Letter's from Harry©


End file.
